Spinning
by Shallallaa
Summary: A teenage girl is stuck in a world of goody two-shoes and general morons. There's no other way out but creating your own reality.


A/N:

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise.  
>Takes place in the trio's 6th year, Ginny's 5th year.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like spinning. So she spun. Around. And around. And around. She laughed. She fell. She laughed. She tried getting up. She fell. She laughed. It was just her. And she laughed.<p>

She laughed and laughed and felt that she couldn't anymore. She couldn't breathe. So she tried to laugh. She gasped air. She threw up. She laughed. She felt like spinning. And she felt no more.

* * *

><p>Several hours later she felt again. Soon enough she felt like she didn't want to feel at all. "Oww..." she moaned and rolled over. She threw up once more. She started shivering as she realized how cold it actually was. She wasn't wearing a coat or a jacket and the weather wasn't a summer weather anymore. Also, it was quite dark. She realized she had lost track of the time and had been out there quite some time. But where was there?<p>

She started getting up. At first it didn't feel like such a good idea but once she got up and the world stopped spinning, she went back to the castle, noticing it on her right. Her way back into her dorm room was quite flawless, until she reached the common room. "Hey, Gin." she heard from the corner of the room where the trio had settled themselves. "Hey, Ron." "Where have you been all night? You missed dinner." he spoke. "I had stuff to take care of." she replied.

"What stuff?"  
>"My stuff."<br>"What kind of stuff?"  
>"Not really your business."<br>"Fine, don't get your knickers twisted over this."  
>"Fine. I'll be upstairs."<br>"Wait! You sure you're okay?"  
>"Yeah. I'll be upstairs."<p>

_Morons._

It took lots of willpower to keep herself from crashing herself on her bed. She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. After stripping herself she stood under the shower and let the water fall. She held back a scream as ice cold water hit her back. But it felt good. Her head started clearing up and that terrible pain didn't feel so terrible anymore. _Oh god, I have to fix that mixture. All else was great but now... Something's missing, I just need to figure out what..._

She turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around herself. She grabbed her clothes and walked back to her bed. "Oh, hey, Hermione,"

"Hey. Are you really sure you're okay?"  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"You seemed kind of odd."  
>"What kind of odd?"<br>"Well. You're sort of... Away. I tried talking to you this morning at breakfast and you didn't hear a word I said."  
>"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. I was... thinking."<br>"Of what?" she asked with a gentle smile.

_Oh gosh, she's trying to converse!_

"Different stuff. You wouldn't care anyway."  
>"Okay... I'll be downstairs if you feel like a chat."<br>"Sure. I'll think about it." _Not._  
>"Okay. Bye."<br>"Bye-bye."

_Why does she have to know so much of stuff she really shouldn't know of? Could everyone just LET ME BE? Ugh._

She heard her stomach grumble. "Uggghh..." She dressed herself and went downstairs to find the kitchens.

"Ginny! Why don't you come join us? Ron said he'd like to ask you something."  
><em>Damn. Them.<em>  
>"Could we do this later, please? I sort of had plans."<p>

They looked at her in a funny way but let her go. _Thank goodness, I was afraid I'd never get rid of them._

"Hey, Gin, hold on for a sec!"  
><em>So much for that...<em>  
>"Yeah, Ron?"<br>"You know you can come talk to me about anything, yeah?"  
>"Really? So I can tell you I'm off to have an abortion since I got raped by Malfoy? That's nice. I'm glad we spoke. Gotta run."<p>

She could practically feel her brother's words getting lost as she turned and walked away. He was in shock.

"W-w-w-what?" he stuttered.  
>"Just kidding, Ron, you know I'd never let Malfoy RAPE me. I asked for it."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Just kidding, Ron. Relax. Bye-bye."<p>

She strode off, shaking her head in disbelief. _How the hell can he be so stupid? Pssh._

_Lately The Trio has started asking more questions... maybe they're noticing something. Anyway, they couldn't possibly know what I'm up to. I'll have to start making up some story about my behavior. For those fools and also others I may have to convince (like the professors - I hope not!) that I'm not doing anything wrong..._

As she reached the fruit bowl and tickled the pear, plans had formed. She needed to add a few extra ingredients to make the effect last longer and remove the hangover thingy she was feeling at that moment.


End file.
